14 The Secret, Hidden Truth
by Kris Love
Summary: Butch finds some intrguing information that leads to some interesting information that may tell a bit more about Cassidy's and Jessie's pasts. Also who is this guy named Clyde and why is he constantly bugging Mondo and Clara? RR


The Secret, Hidden Truth  
  
The scene opens on the back of a business chair. A telephone chord wraps around it. A woman's voice is heard, apparently she is the one on the phone. Trace the chord up to the receiver. We see a female hand with long, red fingernails holding the phone.  
  
Voice 1(on the phone): That's right we're planning a grand re-opening by the end of this year. (pauses) I realize that's about 11 months away. That's why I've already begun my search for new employees. (continue talking as we see a young man in a letter jacket leaning against a wall looking "cool.") I already have one. He goes by the name of Clyde.  
  
Fade to black  
  
End of Scene One  
  
A wide angle, aerial shot of a college campus in the middle of the day during January shows students scurrying about for class. Zoom in on a couple. It is Clara and Mondo. They are laughing and heading towards a building.  
  
Mondo: Just think, Clara, had it not been for James you and I never would've met.  
  
Clara: Yeah. (looks at her watch) Well, I'll see you after class. (They lean in and kiss one another) I love you.  
  
Mondo: Love you, too.  
  
They both go separate directions. We stay with Clara. She smiles and begins humming "Double Trouble."  
  
Clyde (off screen): Hey, hey! What's happening, Clara?  
  
Clara (slightly disgusted): What is it, Clyde?  
  
Clyde walks over to Clara and brushes her hair away from her face. Clyde: That's a fine "how-do-you-do." Just thought I'd see if you're up for a little game of basketball tonight.  
  
Clara: Mondo and I are visiting some old friends tonight.  
  
Clyde: What do you find so attractive in him, Clara?  
  
Clara: He's sensitive, kind, and . (sighs heavily) and he trains Dittos.  
  
Clyde: Dittos?!  
  
Clara: Pokémon!  
  
Clyde: Clara, everyone knows Pokémon aren't real!  
  
Clara: I doubt that; I really doubt that.  
  
End of Scene Two  
  
The scene opens on James tying his tie. Two black, pointy ears with a gold coin-like charm pop up in various places at various times. James looks down at one point as the ears and coin-like charm pop up. James rolls his eyes and narrows them.  
  
James: Meowth, what are you doing?!  
  
(from James' POV) Meowth: Ah gee, Jim, cain't I'sa have any fun any more?  
  
James: Go help Jess with the kids.  
  
Meowth: But.  
  
James (sternly): Go!  
  
Meowth hops down from the sink in the bathroom and walks on out mumbling something about "never having fun any more since Jim gotta job." James goes back and reaches over for his suit coat. Not finding it, he narrows his eyes and looks ponderingly towards the mirror. He turns around.  
  
Voice 2: Wobbuffet!  
  
James (screaming): Yaaa!  
  
We see Wobbuffet wearing James' suit coat and saluting.  
  
James (calming down): Don't do that again!  
  
Jessie (off screen): Is everything alright?  
  
James (taking his suit coat): Is everything alright? Jess, your wobbuffet was wearing my suit coat!  
  
We see Jessie standing in the doorway. Meowth peeks around the doorframe.  
  
Jessie: I'm sorry.  
  
James walks past her and down the hall. Then he walks down the stairs.  
  
Meowth (to Jessie): I'sa gist remembered .  
  
James (off screen, screaming): Yaaa! James tumbles the rest of the way down the stairs. Jessie and Meowth scrunch up their faces.  
  
James (yelling): Meowth, you left your ball of string on the stairs, again!  
  
Meowth (to Jessie): Dat!  
  
Meanwhile. Mondo is in his classroom.  
  
Mondo (thinking, staring at the clock): 8:50! Only 8:50! Mondo looks back at his paper as the professor drones on. Zoom in on Mondo's backpack sitting beside his desk. The bag starts shaking and bouncing. Looking back at Mondo we see his eyes narrow slightly. He looks around then glances down at his backpack. From his POV we see the bag jump even more. Mondo picks it up and places it in his lap. Mondo looks around once more then unzips the bag.  
  
Voice 3: Ditto!  
  
Mondo's eyes widen. Everyone in the room stares at Mondo.  
  
Mondo (shoving Ditto down into the bag, laughing nervously): I'll be right back!  
  
Mondo runs out of the room, with his backpack, into the nearest men's lavatory. He sets the bag on the counter beside the sink  
  
Ditto (hopping out of the bag): Dee-toe! Dee-toe!  
  
Mondo: Ditto, what are you doing here?  
  
Ditto (transforms into a miniature Clara): Ditto!  
  
Mondo: Clara? What's wrong with her?  
  
Ditto (transforms into Clyde): Deet-oh!  
  
Mondo: She's with Clyde?! Clyde the football and basketball star and captain?!  
  
Ditto (transforms back into himself): Dee-toe!  
  
Mondo: Is she okay?  
  
Ditto shrugs. Mondo (shoves Ditto back into his backpack): We've gotta get going!  
  
End of Scene Three  
  
The scene opens on an extreme close up of a Bellossum. Male hands reach in the frame, pat the Bellossum, and pick it up. Zooming out we see that it is Butch who is holding the Bellossum.  
  
Butch is wearing a white medical coat. A stethoscope is wrapped around his neck. He is smiling genuinely.  
  
Butch (to someone off screen): Your Bellossum seems just fine, Melanie.  
  
Cut to a high angle shot of a girl about eight years old. She smiles, runs up to Butch, and hugs him around the legs.  
  
Voice 4 (off screen): You certainly have a way with children and Pokémon, Dr. Kosaburou.  
  
Butch (patting the girl on the head): Thank you. Please, call me Butch.  
  
The mother, her daughter, and their Bellossum leave the office. Butch walks over to a window in the office. He sighs as he stares out the window. "How Deep is Your Love" begins softly playing. Cut to the mansion.  
  
Cassidy is in the hall. She stops and her gaze falls upon hers and Butch's wedding picture. She takes it off the wall and brings it into the study. Cassidy begins dancing with it. The song fades out.  
  
Voice 5: Butch! Butch!  
  
Cut back to the Pokémon veterinarian office. Butch turns slowly from the window as his secretary enters the room.  
  
Butch: Sorry. I was.  
  
Secretary: There's a young man and his Ditto to see you.  
  
Butch (his eyes widen, thinking): Mondo?!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Clara is sitting behind a computer, twirling a strand of her long hair around her finger.  
  
Clyde (off screen, tauntingly): What's wrong, Clara; afraid to face me one on one?  
  
Clara (not evening looking at him, scowls): I'll face you. C'mon.outside. Just you and me.right now!  
  
Clyde: Fine!  
  
Clara hops off her tall chair from behind the computer.  
  
She and Clyde are outside on the quad. Clara reaches to her belt. We pan over and see Clyde reach for his belt. Zoom in on Clara's belt. At least three red and white spherical objects are seen. Then we see Clyde's belt. At least three red and white spherical objects are seen on his also.  
  
Clyde: I challenge you to a Pokémon battle, Clara.  
  
Clara (thinking): But I didn't think he thought Pokémon were real. (aloud) You're on.  
  
End of Scene Four  
  
The scene opens on the back of a business chair. A phone chord wraps around it. following the phone chord around the chair we come to a female hand with long, red finger nails clutching the phone.  
  
Voice 1 (on the phone): Yes, I know it has been one month! Clyde has done well. He has one young woman under his control. (holding a file) And I have a plan to bring back the other five.  
  
She hangs up the phone. Zooming in on the file, we see that it reads "Kosaburou and Yamato: Top Secret!"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Clara and Mondo are sitting in a lounge area of their college. Mondo is reading his biology book and Clara is writing in her notebook. Clyde walks by.  
  
Clyde: Hi guys!  
  
Mondo: Causing trouble again, Clyde?  
  
Clyde: Hey, if I were as short as you I'd keep my mouth shut!  
  
Clara keeps writing in her notebook. Mondo and Clyde glare at one another. Eventually, Clara closes her notebook and walks by Mondo and Clyde.  
  
Clara (throwing her hair over her shoulder): See you later, boys!  
  
Mondo (running after Clara): Clara, come back! Clara! Clyde glares at the two of them. Once Mondo is out of sight, Clyde pulls a cell phone out of his pocket.  
  
Clyde (into cell phone): I think I'll have to take more drastic measures. I have to get her away from Versailles. (hangs up the phone)  
  
Clyde puts the cell phone back into his pocket. The he pulls out a think package and smiles to himself.  
  
Clyde: Or do I?  
  
End of Scene Five  
  
The scene opens on Butch in his office. He is working on something at his desk. He crumbles up a piece of paper and tosses it to the floor.  
  
Butch (calling): Shirley?  
  
Voice 5 (off screen): Yes, Butch?  
  
Butch (calling, putting on his coat): I'm going out for a while. I need time to think.  
  
Voice 5 (off screen): What should I do if any patients arrive?  
  
Butch (clipping on his pager): If it's an emergency page me.otherwise don't bother me.  
  
Voice 5 (off screen): Yes, sir.  
  
Cut to Butch walking downtown on the Country Club Plaza. As he walks along the sidewalk, "Bridge Over Troubled Waters" plays. Many people pass by and seem to be in a hurry to get wherever they are going. Cut to Butch sitting in a café. He is reading a newspaper. Then we see a man come in carrying several manila files. The man sets them on a table and goes to order something. Butch puts the newspaper down and heads out, but something catches his eyes. From his POV we see a manila file that reads "Kosaburou and Yamato: Top Secret!" Butch looks around then sneaks the file into his possession and creeps on out of the café.  
  
End of Scene Six  
  
The scene opens later that night at the mansion. We zoom in on a room on the top floor. We see he is looking at the file. Then Butch opens the file. Looking from Butch's POV we see newspaper clippings, yearbooks, grade cards, two black boxes, some envelopes, paper and photographs. Butch sighs yet again. He closes his eyes and then stands up.  
  
Butch's voice (thinking): Perhaps I should tell Cass about this, then we can delve into this together. Meanwhile.  
  
Cut to TRHQ. We see the back of the business chair.  
  
Voice 1 (slightly angry): You did what with those files?  
  
Voice 6: I took them to the café on 47th street. I was going to sort through them; eliminate the ones of the workers who no longer work here, and.  
  
Voice 1 (interrupting): And do what?! I was going to burn those files.  
  
Voice 6: I'm sorry, Madame. I'll take care of it tomorrow.  
  
Voice 1: You'd better. Now, any word from Clyde?  
  
Voice 6: No, Madame.  
  
Voice 1: Figures. Anyway, you may go now.  
  
Cut to Clara at a library. She is reading a textbook and attempting to do homework. As she presses her pen to her lips we zoom out to a wide angel shot of her. Then we see a male hand reach into the frame grabbing a bookshelf.  
  
Clyde's voice (off screen, lowly): Good, she's alone.  
  
Clara takes a book and goes to put it back on the shelf. Clyde stealthily walks to the same row of books Clara is at, and picks up a book. He pretends to be reading it. Clara is preoccupied and bumps directly into Clyde.  
  
Clara (not recognizing Clyde): Oh, excuse me!  
  
Clyde (lowering the book so only his eyes show): That's quite alright.  
  
Clara (still not aware of who it is): Um, I need to put my book back.  
  
Clyde (grabbing the book with one hand): Allow me.  
  
Clara (again unaware that this is Clyde): Sure.  
  
Clyde puts Clara's and his books on the shelf.  
  
Clara: Clyde?! Oh.my.God!  
  
Clyde grabs Clara by the wrist before she can run off. Clyde: Not so fast. Where do you think you're going?  
  
Clara: Let go of me!  
  
Clyde tightens his grip on Clara's wrist. Then he slides a clear patch onto her wrist. Then he runs his fingers through her hair.  
  
Clara: Clyde, stop! I-I.  
  
Clyde (innocently): What's wrong, Clara?  
  
Clara: All of a sudden I feel faint.  
  
Clyde: Perhaps we should lay down.  
  
Clara (wearily): Fine. Do you think you could drive?  
  
Clyde: Sure.  
  
Clyde leads Clara out of the library and to his car. As the car drives away from the library, the song "Obsession" plays. When the song fades out we fade to Mondo in his room at Clara's uncle's house.  
  
Mondo (getting up from his desk): Well, I guess it's time to go to bed; huh, Ditto?  
  
A pink blob jumps from the desk. Then "runs" out of the room.  
  
Mondo: Ditto? Ditto, come back!  
  
Mondo starts after Ditto, but then notices Clara isn't in her bedroom. He turns on the light. Mondo (calling): Clara?! Clara, are you in here? Clara?!  
  
Mondo trips on a box. A deck of cards falls out. He bends down and picks them up.  
  
Mondo: Playing cards?!  
  
He places the cards on her desk. He sees a book sitting on the desk. The book is called Dreams and Dream Symbols. He returns the book to the desk and collapses onto Clara's bed.  
  
Fade to black.  
  
Voice 7 (calling): Mondo! Mondo?  
  
Fade in From Mondo's POV we see Clara's uncle hovering over Mondo. Mondo quickly sits up.  
  
Mondo (concerned): What? Where's Clara?  
  
Uncle José: She's.she's at the local hospital, Mondo.  
  
Mondo: What!? What happened?!  
  
Uncle José: I don't know; I just got the phone call.  
  
Mondo: We've got to get going!  
  
Mondo runs out of the room.  
  
End of Scene Seven  
  
The scene opens at the local hospital. Mondo and Uncle José are sitting next to each other in a waiting room. Finally a doctor comes in the room.  
  
Doctor: Lance family?  
  
Uncle José (waving franticly): Over here!  
  
The doctor walks over, but before he can even say anything Mondo grabs him by the robe.  
  
Mondo (panicking): How is she? What happened? Will she be okay?  
  
Doctor (confused): Umm, who are you?  
  
Uncle José: This is Claretta's boyfriend, Mondo.  
  
Doctor: Okay; well, Claretta is fine. She's in a coma, but hopefully she'll make a full recovery in a bout a week or two. It appears someone attached a clear patch with some drugs on it.  
  
Uncle José (half-depressed): I just don't understand who would want to hurt Claretta.  
  
Mondo (thinking): I do.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Cut to a hospital room scene. Clara is laying on the bed. She looks like she is at peace. Zoom in on her has various voices are heard.  
  
Clyde's voice: Your face is so soft, Clara. You are so innocent.like an angel.wouldn't it be a shame if all of a sudden that innocence was just.taken away?!  
  
Voice 1: Team Rocket is destined for fame. It will return. It isn't over yet.  
  
Giovanni's voice: There are some things even you don't know, Clara; things that I will keep hidden.  
  
Mondo's voice: I wish I could be there right now by you, Clara.  
  
Clara's voice (angelic): You are their only hope, Clara; you have to wake up. Only you can tell them of the danger that lies ahead.  
  
Zoom out to a wide, high angle shot of Clara laying on the hospital bed.  
  
Fade out  
  
Fade in  
  
Butch is sitting behind a desk staring blankly into space. A file, closed, is sitting on his desk. A photo of Cassidy and Hannah also sits on his desk. Zoom in on Butch. As we zoom in on him we slowly fade to a dream- like state.  
  
A young woman with golden yellow hair is seen running through an open field happily; then we see a young man (young Butch) also running happily through the field. All the while no sounds from the surroundings are heard, only an instrumental version of "How Deep is Your Love?" plays softly in the background. As the song ends we fade back to Butch.  
  
He is preparing to go home. He scoops up the paper work and heads out of the office. Eventually he climbs aboard the city bus and heads for home.  
  
Cut to Butch entering the mansion.  
  
Butch (calling): I'm home!  
  
He takes off his coat and hangs it on a coat rack. Then he closes the door behind him. Cassidy comes in.  
  
Cassidy: How was your day?  
  
Butch (holding up the file): Lately, all I've been thinking about is this file.  
  
Cassidy (coming over to him): Then what do you say we go have a look at it? It'll be a while before dinner's ready.  
  
Butch and Cassidy exchange smiles; then the run up the stairs.  
  
End of Scene Eight  
  
The scene opens on Butch and Cassidy in the study. Butch is sitting at a desk, and Cassidy is reclining on a sofa. Butch is looking at a piece of paper in the file while Cassidy appears to be looking at a year book.  
  
Butch: This is intriguing. Listen to this. (Cassidy looks up; Butch starts reading) "Cassandra Sunshine Yamato and Butch Kosaburou were last seen at their senior graduation. No one has seen them since." (looks up and stops reading) That doesn't ring a bell to me. Does it to you?  
  
Cassidy: Actually it does! You don't remember that night?  
  
Butch: No. Not one bit. What happened?  
  
Cassidy (as she begins speaking slowly dissolve to a flashback): Well, I had done some research and found out about the infamous Team Rocket. I drove myself to the graduation ceremony.  
  
A young Cassidy climbs out of a turquoise Camaro. She is wearing a hot pink dress and white high heels. She appears to be looking for someone. Finally a young Butch catches her eye.  
  
Young Cassidy (calling): Butch!  
  
Young Butch (walking over to her): Where've you been, Cass, I've been looking everywhere for you.  
  
Young Cassidy: I just got here. Listen, you know how you said you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me? (Young Butch nods) Well, I've got all my stuff in the back of my car. We can leave right after graduation.  
  
Young Butch: Cass, that's not like you. We could get hurt or caught or.  
  
Young Cassidy (interrupting): I've done some research, Butch, and there's this organization called Team Rocket. We could join them. It'd only be until we can get enough money to afford a place of our own.  
  
Dissolve back to Cassidy in the study.  
  
Cassidy: ..And that night after graduation we drove off in my Camaro. We did make to Team Rocket Head Quarters, but I don't remember much else after that.  
  
Butch: Well, you remember more than I do.  
  
The two of them go back to studying things in the file.  
  
Fade to black  
  
End of Scene Nine  
  
Open on an extreme close up of a desk calendar. The date reads "March 7." Voice 1 is heard off screen.  
  
Voice 1: What have you discovered?  
  
Voice 8: Your granddaughter, Jessica, could be a significant source of importance to us.  
  
Voice 1: She's' the daughter of Miyamoto Diego, correct?  
  
Voice 8: Yes, but lately she's been a bit out of sorts.  
  
Voice 1: I know; I talked with her last December. (pauses) Has Clyde reported in today?  
  
Voice 8: Not yet, Madame.  
  
Voice 1: See to it that I receive his call.  
  
Voice 8: Yes, Madame.  
  
Voice 1 (as Voice 8 leaves, to herself): I have a plan.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Clara is sitting at a table in the library with her headphones on and looking over a paralegal textbook. Mondo comes in and sits across from her. She looks up and takes off the headphones.  
  
Clara: Mondo, you've got to listen to me. I know this may seem crazy, but I've got this strange feeling we're supposed to go to the TRHQ tonight.  
  
Mondo: Why?  
  
Clara: I don't know.  
  
Just then Clyde walks up to the table, pulls up a chair beside Clara, and sits down.  
  
Clyde: Hi, Clara! What d'ya say we go to the movies tonight?  
  
Mondo (firmly): She can't!  
  
Clyde: Who asked you?  
  
Mondo: Look, buddy, Clara and I already have plans!  
  
Clara slips on her headphones and waltzes out of the library. Clara (thinking): I sense that it has something to do with Clyde. I get the feeling he's not being entirely honest.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cassidy is in the study with Jack, Jill, and Hannah. Cassidy is looking at a yearbook upon which is written "Pokémon Technical Institute Academy 1985."  
  
Jessie (coming in the room): Cass, have you seen my aspirin?  
  
Cassidy (putting down the yearbook): That makes the fourth time you've asked where some medicine is, Jess.  
  
Jessie: You're counting?!  
  
Cassidy: How can I not count?! I haven't gotten pass the second page for two hours.Are you feeling okay?  
  
Jessie (running out of the room): Fine. Couldn't be better.  
  
Cassidy sighs and looks back at the yearbook. From her POV we see several young children. Scanning the yearbook we come to a stop on a young boy's picture.  
  
Cassidy: Butch Kosaburou?!  
  
Cut to Mondo and Clara sitting at a table about to eat lunch.  
  
Clara: I don't know how to explain it, Mondo, but something tells me Clyde has some connection to Team Rocket.  
  
Mondo: So that's why you want to go to TRHQ tonight?  
  
Clara: Yup!  
  
Mondo (picking up his fork): So what are you going to do? You don't even know his last name, social security number, or anything.  
  
Clara: And your point?  
  
Mondo (leaning towards Clara): Clara, I love you and I don't want to see you get hurt.  
  
Clara (picking up a spoon): I know what I'm doing, Mondo.  
  
Mondo: I doubt that; I really doubt that.  
  
They laugh as we zoom out to see Clyde hiding behind a pillar watching them. Clyde (thinking): Laugh it up while you can. (picks up his cell phone)  
  
Clyde walks out of the cafeteria and begins talking to someone on his cell phone.  
  
Clyde (into phone): Clara's planning on breaking into the files tonight. Warn everyone.  
  
End of Scene Ten  
  
The scene opens several hours later on TRHQ. Going to the 24th floor we see Clyde sitting in front of a desk.  
  
Clyde: We'll need to take out Mondo first, Madame.  
  
Voice 1 (off screen): Leave that to the henchmen. You just take care of Clara.  
  
Clyde (mischievously): With pleasure.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Clara and Mondo sneak past the security guard. Then they make their way to the elevator. Two henchmen reach out from the shadows and grab Mondo.  
  
Mondo: Eep!  
  
Clara whirls around. Clara: Mondo?!  
  
A gloved hand reaches into the frame and covers Clara's mouth. Her eyes widen in fear.  
  
Cut to Butch and Cassidy looking through the file again. Butch looks at a certificate in bewilderment. Cassidy is looking at a photograph intensely.  
  
Cassidy: Butch, I think I may have discovered something.  
  
Butch: What's that?  
  
Cassidy: I found this photo in the 1987 yearbook. (hands the photo to Butch) What'd you think?  
  
From Butch's POV we see a young Giovanni holding a baby boy.  
  
Butch: Who's this?  
  
Cassidy shrugs.  
  
Cut back to a darkened room with only a dim light. Mondo is laying on a sofa, knocked unconscious; Clara nervously sits in a chair across the table from Clyde (but she does not know it is him).  
  
Clyde: Trust me, Clara, I won't hurt you if you will only go out once with Clyde.  
  
Clara: Why should I?  
  
Clyde: If you don't he'll make your life miserable. (Clyde then slips a clear patch into his hand)  
  
Clara: What have you done to Mondo; will he be okay?  
  
Clyde (brushing Clara's hair away from her face): Yes, my sweet Clara, he will be fine.  
  
Clyde slides the patch onto the back of Clara's neck.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cassidy is looking at a folder. Inside she finds a piece o yellowed notebook paper. Cassidy: Butch, did you save our files Jess gave us?  
  
Butch (off screen): Yeah, why?  
  
Cassidy (softly): Hmm.I wonder. Cassidy walks over to Butch still holding the paper.  
  
Butch: Whatcha got there, Cass?  
  
Cassidy: It's a drawing by a three year old.  
  
Butch: Lemme see.  
  
Cassidy (handing him the piece of paper): Where are those files again?  
  
Butch: The file cabinet. (looking at the paper) This is very interesting.  
  
Cassidy (walking back with the files): Isn't it though?  
  
From Butch's POV we see a red "R" centered on the page and streamers and confetti coming from it. Cassidy and Butch exchange looks and then look back at the paper. Zooming in on the lower right corner are the initials AHK.  
  
End of Scene Eleven  
  
The scene opens on Clara's bedroom. Clara is sitting at her desk, her eyes are closed, and she is drawing some cards from a deck in her hand. After she draws the fourth card, Clara opens her eyes and looks at the cards. From her POV we see the Queen of Spades, Queen of Clubs, King of Clubs, and King of Spades.  
  
Clara (mumbling): This is very odd. (draws a fifth card which is the Jack of Clubs) Oh, my.  
  
Clara places the remaining cards into a white box; then she brings a yellow box towards her. She dumps its contents, larger cards, onto her desk. She then shuffles the cards twice, cuts them seven times, and shuffles them once more. Finally she draws three cards and places them face down in front of her. Clara sighs, places the remaining cards back into the yellow box, and closes her eyes. (back to normal POV).  
  
Clara (calling): Mondo?  
  
Mondo comes to the door. Mondo: Yeah?  
  
Clara (scooting away from her desk): I-I can't look at those cards. Turn them over and tell me what's on them.  
  
Mondo (shrugs): Okay. (turning over the first card) Sorcerer (Clara's eyes widen; Mondo turns over the second card) Reaper (turns over the third) Virgin.  
  
Clara (trying to hide her fear): Thanks, Mondo. You can go now.  
  
Mondo: What exactly are these cards, Clara?  
  
Clara: Nothing.  
  
Mondo: Do they have anything to do with.  
  
Clara (interrupting, shoving Mondo out the door): They're nothing. (thinking) One of these days I'll tell you.  
  
Clara quickly shuts the door behind Mondo and locks it. She collapses onto her bed.  
  
Clara's voice: What are you doing here? You have to tell them.  
  
Voice 9: Congratulations! It's a boy!  
  
Giovanni's voice: What shall we call him?  
  
Voice 10: How about Ash?  
  
Clara's voice: You can't make me! I'll never do it! Never!  
  
Fade to black.  
  
End of Scene Twelve  
  
The scene opens on the mansion late that night. Cassidy sits straight up in bed. She is breathing heavily and sweating profusely.  
  
Butch (drowsily): What is it, Cass?  
  
Cassidy (trying to catch her breath): I-I think I know why we don't remember everything!  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Clara is awake staring out her open window. A mild breeze whispers throw her window. She wraps her arms around her body trying to keep warm.  
  
Clyde's voice (forcefully): One of these days you will love me! One of these days you will make love to me!  
  
Cassidy's voice: It would appear that Jess and I are not the only offspring of Giovanni.  
  
As Clara gazes up at the moon we look through her POV. An impression of a young boy's face appears on the moon.  
  
Clara (softly, surprised): Ash Ketchum?!  
  
Our focus remains on the moon and Ash's impression on it as the scene fades to black.  
  
End of Scene Thirteen  
  
The scene opens on Cassidy typing at a computer. By now two months have passed, which includes the twins' and Hannah's birthdays and Jessie and James' and Butch and Cassidy's anniversaries.  
  
Cassidy's voice is heard as she is typing on the computer. Cassidy's voice: June 10. To whom it may concern. I am writing to ask of information concerning former CEO of Team Rocket, Giovanni Haren. I am specifically requesting information regarding offspring of his. Any information is greatly appreciated. Sincerely, Cassandra Kosaburou.  
  
Cassidy prints the paper, signs it, places it in an addressed envelope, seals the envelope, and places it out for the mail. Upon returning to the house, Cassidy goes to the lounge and picks up a yearbook. Jessie peeks in unbeknownst to Cassidy. Jessie then notices Cassidy is not paying attention to her, so she continues toward the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Cut to a computer screen showing the picture of Ash Ketchum. Then we zoom out and see Clara is the one on the computer. She is on a laptop sitting on her bed.  
  
Clara (reading): "Ash Haren Ketchum was born to Delilah Ketchum and Giovanni Haren." (stops reading) Wait a minute, that means.  
  
Cut to Butch's office. Butch (looking up from a file): Jessica and Cass have a half-brother!?  
  
Butch picks up the phone.  
  
Cut to Cassidy who is looking at the yearbook. The phone rings. She looks around; no one picks up the phone so she picks it up.  
  
Cassidy (on phone): Yes, this is Cassandra.I'll be right over.  
  
She hangs up the phone and heads out of the house. She begins walking towards the City Hall. As she does the song "Everything Changes" (minus the dialogue) plays. While this is happening we cut to Butch who by now begins heading to City Hall; Jessie is on a computer in the study with the twins and Hannah. Her eyes widen in surprise. Clara also begins heading towards City Hall. As the song fades out Butch, Cassidy, and Clara all meet in the park across from City Hall. They all begin speaking at once.  
  
Butch (to Clara): What are you doing here? (to Cassidy) I tried to call you, Cass.  
  
Cassidy: I just got a phone call to come here.  
  
Clara (to Cassidy): I don't think you and Jessie are the only offspring of Giovanni.  
  
Butch and Cassidy stare at Clara. Butch and Cassidy: What?!  
  
Clara: You may call me crazy, but I think you may have a half-brother, Cassidy.  
  
Fade to black  
  
End of Scene Fourteen  
  
The scene opens on the nursery late at night. Jessie and Cassidy are sitting in their rocking chairs rocking Jill and Hannah to sleep. Jessie and Cassidy are staring ahead at the full moon. Cassidy (softly, almost like a whisper): There is so much that lies undiscovered out there.  
  
Jessie (softly): Hmm-mmm.  
  
Cassidy (whisper-like): Which reminds me of something. I was called to City Hall today.  
  
Jessie (softly): What for?  
  
Cassidy (whisper-like): It would appear that you and I are not Giovanni's only offspring.  
  
Jill perks up as if she comprehends what is being said. Jessie (softly, surprised): What?! Who?!  
  
Cassidy (whisper-like): Ash Ketchum.  
  
Jessie's eyes widen. Fade out Fade in  
  
The scene opens on Jessie and James' bedroom about two hours later. We see Jessie awake, staring out the window. James turns over in the bed, gets up and walks over to Jessie.  
  
James (wrapping his arms around the upper part of her body): Is something bothering you, Jess?  
  
Jessie (closing her eyes, laying her head on his chest): I.I just can't believe it.  
  
James (coaxingly, brushing her hair from her face): Believe what, Jess?  
  
Jessie (softly): We were fighting my.my half-brother.for.for five years!  
  
James kisses her softly on the forehead and hugs her. Jessie returns the hug; as we slowly zoom out and to the night sky we focus in on the moon; Ash's image appears impressed on it.  
  
Fade to black  
  
End of Scene Fifteen  
  
Run credits  
The End?! ( 


End file.
